


I'm Burning Up For You Baby!

by MinawaKitten



Series: Kink Club Adventures [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Aftercare, Alpha!Kaito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta!Leon, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Omega!Rantarou, Omega!Shuuichi, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinawaKitten/pseuds/MinawaKitten
Summary: tfw u have two omega boyfriends, one becomes even more submissive than usual and the other becomes incredibly aggressive; Kaito and Leon struggle to take care of their two Omega boyfriends during their first heat together as partners.ABO College AUi didnt want to post this until i had all of it done, but i have like half of the chapters done, so fuck it





	1. Amasai

The heat was unbearable.

It’s been incessantly tearing Shuuichi apart for  _ days _ , leaving him a helpless, slick and sweaty mess. Everytime one of his beloved partners knocked on his door in order to leave him food or ask if he was okay, it took everything to not bolt from his nest of warm and plush sheets to fling open the door and tackle whoever was on the other side. 

His brain was screaming, crying out,  _ demanding  _ that he be knotted and stuffed with the cum of his beloved partners. It made him feel so guilty for such animalistic instincts and forcing them to deal with them. . . but. . . H-Hah. . . The visual of himself in such a debauched state causes Shuuichi to let out a whimper. 

He presses his face to the pillow with a wanton moan as the vibrator relentlessly pounds against his prostate. It felt _good_ but it _wasn’t_ _enough._ He really didn’t want to be selfish and ask for his partners for help when they’re all so busy with the upcoming exams and final projects but he really couldn’t deal with this any more after cumming so much and _still_ feeling so unsatisfied.

Shuuichi’s motions are hesitant and slow as he drags himself from his precious nest. The feeling of fabric brushing over his body in anyway sent sparks flying and his knees felt weak. His cock was already hard ( yet again! ) and it could hardly be contained in his boxers -- anyone in the halls would probably even notice it in his baggy sweatpants --  and the entire world could probably see how perky his nipples were through the flimsy material of the shirt he managed to pull on.

It’s an incredible effort to drag himself out his bedroom and to the main door of his dorm. His body rubs against the wall, sending more and more sparks though his trembling body. God. Such a short trip was a strenuous effort in his behalf, even if he wasn’t dealing with the full force of the heat at the moment. He could only wonder how he was going to make it to Rantarou’s room in one piece. His shaking hands grab the doorknob and stumbles out of his room.

The sweet smell of pheromones -- aged books and green tea -- filters into the hallway of the dorm building, but lucky for him most people are off in their afternoon classes. Shuuichi wouldn’t be able to do much but. . .  he’d fight . . . ! He wants only his partners to knot him. . .!

Somehow, he stumbles to Rantarou’s dorm room and struggles to pull his keys from the pockets of his sweatpants. His fingers shake as he brings the key marked with a round peridot to the lock and after a few attempts to get it into the lock. . .

. . .

he drops the key. . .

Shuuichi lets out a desperate whine as he falls to his knees, pitifully scratching at Rantarou’s door like a dog locked out of the room of his beloved master. He’s so close. So very close. His beloved Rantarou is so close. . . ! But he’s such a mess he can hardly keep himself together. . .!

To his surprise, the door slowly opens up. Shuuichi lifts his head up to see his beloved Rantarou peaking between the crack. Rantarou’s green eye cautiously looks around before his brows furrowed and he takes a deep whiff of the air. . . And he. . .  Shuuichi can smell . . . s-something so good. . . 

L-Like. . .soft warm freshly baked sweet bread. . .

Before he can stop himself, Shuuichi is up on his feet once again -- he can feel the heat pulsing through his body and his hole becoming slick with need once more -- and he pushes the door to Rantarou’s dorm room wide open to tackle his partner.

His chest eagerly presses to Rantarou’s, his plush ass resting in his beloved’s lap and his legs wrap around his waist. Shuuichi eagerly nuzzles his neck, rubbing against the glands that give off that sweet smell. He tugs at the collar of his partner’s shirt in order to gain access to his warm skin.

“H-Haa. . . Rantarou-kun. . . you smell so good. . .” He purrs delightfully, his eyes muddled with lust and a burning desire. He’s so blind to his instinctual burning need to be knotted and mate with his partner that he fails to realize the state Rantarou is even in.

Rantarou’s skin is flushed, his breathing is heavy and his eyes are hooded. . .and his cock is pressing against Shuuichi’s, throbbing with need. Rantarou feels so good. . . He smells so good. . . Shuuichi suddenly lets out a lewd moan as Rantarou grabs his ass with his large warm hands and gives him a firm squeeze.

“R-Rantarou. . .  knot me . . .!” Shuuichi pleads, rutting his clothed cock against his heated partner. 

“I-I’m not an . . . I’m. . . I’m an Omega.” Rantarou’s voice is soft but his actions are just as aggressive as before. He keeps a tight hold on Shuuichi, leaning in close as if he was going to kiss the other and the other’s hot breath brushes against his lips making Shuuichi putty in his hands. 

“T-Thats okay Rantarou. . .” Shuuichi softly whines. He continues to nuzzle up to his partner, sniffing his sweet scent between the kisses and gently laps to his skin, knowing all too well the neck is an erogenous zone for his beloved Rantarou, making him weak in his knees and eager to mark the other. “E-Even like this. . . I want you so badly . . . ♡” Shuuichi softly admits this as if it’s a secret he’s been holding back for so long with flushed cheeks. 

Rantarou growls and lunges forward to bite his smaller partner’s neck, eagerly sinking his teeth into the other’s glands. Shuuichi lets out a loud and eager moan as shockwaves of pleasure shoot through his body and heads directly to his throbbing cock. Rantarou smirks between his heavy pants, knows all too well that Shuuichi loves the feeling of being claimed and owned. 

_ He. . . He may not be an Alpha, but, if Shuuichi is willing to surrender himself to him. . .  _

_ Perhaps he can satisfy the two of them. . .  _

Rantarou climbs up to his feet while Shuuichi wraps his legs tightly around his partner’s waist and he kicks the door close before slamming the smaller against said door. Shuuichi lets out a loud needy moan, trying so hard to dig his nails into Rantarou’s back, dragging him in for another kiss. His partner greedily plunges his tongue into his mouth, completely dominating him while he firmly grabbing and squeezing that irresistible round ass. Rantarou’s hands easily slide pass the loose sweatpants to find a complete lack of underwear on his smaller partner which allowed the slick to stain his material as he grew more and more aroused.

“You slut,” He growls into Shuuichi’s ear. Whimpering, the smaller cranes his neck to the side, his brows furrowed and his cheeks flushed red. Rantarou presses him against the door with a little more force while sliding a finger into his leaking hole, easily and eagerly letting his fingers explore Shuuichi’s insides. “Stumbling down the hallway with your ass leaking so much slick. . . You would let everyone fuck this slutty ass, huh?”

“Nooo. . . !” Shuuichi whines, rocking his hips to grind against Rantarou’s fingers. “I-I only want my partners. . .!” In his delirious state, he desperately clings to Rantarou, rubbing against him as if this will let the other understand how much he wants him. A small part of him feels guilty to accuse the other of trying to get other people’s attention when Shuuichi gets like this but he enjoys seeing his squirm and he  _ knows _ Shuuichi’s is undoubtedly faithful.

“Is that so? Maybe I should inspect your leaking hole myself.” He growls.

“P-Please. . .!” Shuuichi whines. “You can do anything to it M-Master Rantarou. . .! I just. . . I just want you inside me so badly!” Seeing his partner in such a messy and desperate state has his cock harder than ever. With hooded eyes, he laughs while he carries the other back to his bed in the depths of his dorm. 

Rantarou isn’t gentle as he throws his partner into the bed but it serves to arouse Shuuichi further. The very same could be said about the other. Seeing Shuuichi splayed on his bed does wonders for Rantarou’s burning heat. 

Shuuichi’s hair spread on a pillow, his plump lips parted, his cheeks flushed red and his golden eyes are hooded with the need to be filled but also a passionate love for him. As Rantarou’s eyes scanned down his body, the heat in his gut grew. His shirt riding up to reveal his pale stomach, his knees pressed together in a feeble attempt to hide his boner, and his fingers struggled to grab at the sheets.

_ God.  _

_ Shuuichi is so beautiful. _

_ He wants to _ **_wreck him_ ** _ so badly. _

With that thought burning in his head, Rantarou struggles to pull his pants down, revealing he didn't even bother to pull boxers on when he went to answer the door. The rational part of Shuuichi’s brain was completely flustered by this information but the raging horny Omega brain found this hot. Rantarou smirks at the look on the other’s face. Heavily panting, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and begging for the other’s cock without any words. 

He wants to shove his cock down his throat. He wants to see his eyes roll back in ecstasy as he sucks on his cock. He wants to see Shuuichi greedily drink his cum. God. He wants so much of the other. . . but right now, he wants to see how far he can push Shuuichi for his desperate release. 

Grabbing Shuuichi by the waistband of his sweatpants, Rantarou yanks his hips into his lap. His leaking cock rubs against the other’s clothed perineum, relentlessly rutting against the material of the pants. Usually, Shuuichi would hide his face as he moaned, but now he shamelessly moaned for Rantarou, trying to rock his hips to meet the other’s grinding.

A sadistic grin stretches across Rantarou’s face and his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. He firmly places his hands on Shuuichi’s hips, keeping him in place as he grinds sloooowly against him. Shuuichi whimpers in protests but he doesn't fight it. Instead, with drool sliding from the corners of his lips, he lets Rantarou do as he wants with his body.

“That’s a good slut,” Rantarou hisses in a low voice. Shuuichi visibly shivers, his cheeks flushing another shade darker of red. “A good slut should know their place. . . where do you belong Shuu-i-chi~?” He aggressively demands, sinking his nails deeper into the skin of Shuuichi’s hips. The dark haired boy throws his head back with a moan, his body trembling with desire and need. It’s a cute sound but not the answer he asked for. Rantarou aggressively grabs Shuuichi’s clothed chest, tugging at the nipple under the cloth.

“A-Ah! M-Master! I-I belong under my Master. . .!” He wails, tears of ecstasy bubbling in the corners of his eyes.

“Good boy,” Rantarou purrs, rocking his hips. “You want my cum, don't you? Where do you want it?” He can feel Rantarou’s cock grinding against his own. It’s so hot. His Master touching and rutting against him. . . Shuuichi isn't entirely conscious of the string of words flowing out of his mouth, loud pleads of the other to use him any way he seems fit and Rantarou was more than willing to do that.

Dirty, filthy words poured out of his mouth, describing how he would fuck his desperate Omega slut, cover him in his cum and mark him as his territory, fuck him senseless until his hole his stretched and overflowing with cum with a round bloated stomach. Rantarou grabs him by his hair, exposing his neck and sinking his teeth into the sweet smelling glands. 

Shuuichi cries out, rocking his hips and struggling to anchor himself to his lover as he reaches his peak. He cums with a delirious loud moan, covering his sweatpants and underwear with a thick layer of cum. Drooling and with hazy eyes, he shakily clings to Rantarou, nuzzling the underside of his chin like an eager cat. Rantarou pries his fingers from his body, causing Shuuichi to pitifully whine but his partner pays no heed as he proceeds to simply flips Shuuichi onto his stomach and shoves his head into the mattress. 

He doesn’t fight the rough handling, instead, he eagerly embraces it and rolls his hips backward to grind against Rantarou’s engorged cock. Rantarou groans, low and deep, before a growl escapes him. He raises his one freehand and slaps Shuuichi’s round and delectable ass. Shuuichi moans into the sheets, his shaking fingers struggling to maintain a firm grasp. His partner smirks, yanking down his sweatpants and underwear, essentially eagerly tearing the clothes from his trembling body. Rantarou continues to pin Shuuichi’s head against the mattress while he reaches into his nightstand to pull a coil of red silky rope.

The very same rope he would usually tie his beloved with as per his requests. However, right now it would be perfect to tie down a slutty Omega. The rope binds Shuuichi’s wrists together which is then tied to the headboard of the bed, keeping the smaller male on his knees and his ass in the air. Without a warning Rantarou’s hand strikes the others pale ass a few times making it bloom a nice red color. Shuuichi eagerly whines, tears in the corners of his eyes and his tongue hanging out his mouth.

“Do you want my cock, pet?” Rantarou questions. He’s right in Shuuichi’s ear, his body hotly pressing against his own. Shuuichi nods his head into the sheets, turning his head as much as he can to give his partner a pleading look. Rantarou looks smug and satisfied with that response and gives Shuuichi’s sore ass a squeeze. Shuuichi whines and pleads for more as the other plays with his ass. Rantarou can't help the grin that splits across his face. The sight of someone so beautiful reduced to an utter mess, begging and pleading for  _ him _ . 

In one swift movement, he plunges his cock inside Shuuichi. Normally, there would be no way he would recklessly enter his partner like this but with how much Shuuichi has leaked and how his warm welt hole eagerly accommodates his cock is absolutely perfect. But it’s not like he expected any less from Shuuichi. 

He was always so perfect. . .

“You feel so good pet. . .” Rantarou coos, jerking his hips forward. Knowing his partner like the back of his hand, he easily finds Shuuichi’s prostate and the sound of him gasping as tears and drool climbed down his face was like music to his ears. The hand holding Shuuichi’s head down moves to his neck, holding him in place as he furiously thrusts. Shuuichi squeals and moans, his words nothing but broken pleads for more accompanied with erotic and eager moans.

“T-Taaarou~! Aah! Plea -- ngh! -- M-Muhore! I waunt yur cum! I-I want--! I waunt all of my M-Muhaster! Plueash--!” Despite his own Omega brain demanding to be knotted and mated, he found it strangely adorable to hear Shuuichi slur his words. The sounds of him overwhelmed and needy sounded so good. . . Rantarou removes his hand from Shuuichi’s neck, firmly placing it down on the bedsheets and he eagerly sinks into his teeth into the soft flesh of his neck. Shuuichi cries out, his hole tightening around Rantarou’s cock, sobbing about how good it feels.

In this insane lustful state, it doesn't take much to get either of them to cum, nor to start fucking again. Rantarou’s aggressive nature during his heat easily riles Shuuichi up again and again and the way the smaller male begs to be used and fucked by the other for his need and pleasure gets Rantarou ridiculously hot.


	2. Kaiwata

“Hngh--! K-Kaito. . .! Y-You asshole!” Leon moans, his fingers desperately scratching at the bedsheets under him. Kaito’s expression is star struck and eager as he takes in the sight of Leon under his body, who shamelessly rocked his hips to take more of his cock.

Kaito Momota loves all of his boyfriends without a doubt but Leon Kuwata, his childhood friend, has a special place in his heart as his first lover -- even if it was a incredibly informal relationship at the time. The fact they can be together now brings him so much happiness. A happiness he is always ready to show the other.

“Sorry, you’re pretty cute when you get flustered.” His brushes back the other’s damp red-orange hair from his sky  blue eyes. Leaning down just a bit, he places his arm next to Leon’s head in order to surround his partner. Leon huffs just a bit but leans into Kaito’s touch when the other brings his hand to his cheek. Kaito gently kisses him on his lips before trailing kisses down his skin to reach the nipple he just playfully bit. He gently sucks and kisses the red nub, drawing whimpering and whines from Leon.

“’M not cute. . .” Leon weakly argues. Kaito laughs in response. To him, that’s the biggest lie he’s ever heard. Leon has always been his eyes. Maybe not in the same way Shuuichi or Rantarou, but, Leon was most certainly beautiful. Kaito takes his hand away from other’s face and carefully rests it on Leon’s waist, gently rubbing his thumb against his skin. Kaito presses a soft kiss to his forehead once more, only to have Leon deliver a light smack to his shoulder. “Stop moving so slow asshole. . . !” He complains.

“Oh? What are you talking about?” Kaito hums, raising a brow. For the duration of their talk his hips continue to slowly thrust into Leon’s pliant body but the moment the other raised a complaint, he comes to a stop, and when Leon opens his mouth to complain about that, Kaito moves with a powerful thrust of his hips, slamming against his partner’s prostate.

Leon arches off the bed, unleashing a broken choked moan while his pretty face is blanketed in a dark red hue. He desperately brings a hand up to try and hide this from Kaito despite the fact he’s seen and heard him like this many times before. His thighs tremble as his legs spread open to further accommodate Kaito -- making a silent plead for more -- and his heels struggle to find purchase among the sheets.

He continues to melt under Kaito’s actions when the other gently nuzzles the glands on his neck, taking in the familiar smell of clay and blueberries. It’s both instincts and his love for the other that makes him whimper softly, bearing his neck for the Alpha above him.

He knows Kaito despises being an Alpha; being told he has these instincts to take an Omega and ruthlessly mate them. He used to be way more aggressive when they were younger and he wasn’t bonded with anyone yet. Kaito had the same sparkling personality from before as he does now, attracting all sorts of people to him like a beacon of light, unfortunately, that would cause Omegas to practically crawl all over him just to be knotted when they were struck with their heat.

Tragically, the attention also lead to Kaito going into a rut and Leon was forced to handle them. . . which resulted in a less than comfortable encounter for the two of them. They didn't hold it against each other but it made their friendship rough for sometime. . . However, he’s more than glad that he’s now bonded to Kaito along with two wonderful partners as well.

Kaito gently bites the skin, teasing the flesh between his teeth to draw more sounds out of him and yank him from his memories. Whining, Leon shakily wraps his arms around Kaito’s neck, dragging him to his face for a kiss. Kaito eagerly kisses back, his hands affectionately stroking his love’s body as he pumps his hips to reach deep inside him. His cock presses against Leon’s prostate, making him whimper and moan.

Kissing his partner once more, Kaito finds Leon’s hands to intertwine their fingers together and firmly presses them against the sheets. Parting, he softly requests that Leon wraps his legs around his waist. Leon complies, allowing Kaito to sit up on his knees and lean forward to deliver such strong pleasure to his lover in the new position.

Leon throws his head back, moaning loudly, his eyes screwed shut and the red on his face now reaches his shoulders. The loud and lewd sounds rip from Leon’s throat, filling Kaito with a sense of pride as he watches his lover fall apart before his eyes. It was such a pretty sight that fuels the fire in his gutt. Kaito’s thrusts become a little firmer and he moves with a bit more eagerness as he sees his partner approach his peak. He kisses Leon harder and harder, trying to convey how much he loves the other and having Leon trying to match his passion filled him with a light and warmth like no other.

Between the kisses, Leon whispers he’s so close in a breathy voice and its not long before Leon cums, spilling white allover their chests. The redhead whimpers softly as Kaito continues to rock his hips to cum himself. It’s not hard with Leon in front of him. His red hair splayed on the pillow, his sky blue eyes glazed over with pleasure and his chest rising and lowering with heavy pants. He can't stop himself from kissing Leon once more, smothering those pleased whines and whimpers. . . unfortunately so lost in the passionate moment, Kaito listens to the stubborn Alpha part of his brain that demands to knot Leon.

His eagerly thrusts his hips forward, slamming his hips as against the skin of Leon’s ass again and again until his the inflating knot at the base of his cock catches the rim of Leon’s ass, effectively trapping him inside his lover’s trembling body. Licking his lips, he gently rocks his hips, causing Leon to cry out, his face growing a darker shade of red as drool rolls down his chin. While he fills Leon’s tight insides with cum he is finally struck with the realization of what he’s just done and he sweats a bit. . . Leon is so lost in ecstasy he hasn't even realized the predicament they’re currently in just yet.

Jesus Christ. He hasn't. . . done this in a long time. . . Leon threw a fit last time this accidentally happened. They weren't exactly in a relationship at the time, just two horny teens experimenting together. God. He hopes he wont this time. It makes laying with him so awkward. . .

“I-I need a shower. . .” Leon pants, coming down from his high. His cheeks are far too flushed and he can't look Kaito in the eye. He attempts to climb out of the bed but it fails spectacularly as he lets out a sharp yelp and Kaito uncomfortably grunts. It doesn't take much for Leon to do the math. He lets out a sigh, stubbornly puffing his cheeks out and crossing his arms. “I can't believe you. . .” He mumbles.

“I-It’s not that bad. . .” Kaito attempts to reason, rubbing the back of his head and further ruining his hair. Leon huffs once more, blushing once more.

“. . .N-Not really. . .” He mumbles. “I like. . . being close.” Ughgfhgf. He sounds just as mushy as Shuuichi and that makes him blush even heavier than before. Shuuichi was an adorable romantic after all. He was soft and sweet and did everything he could to please his partners. . . but also was a thirsty kinky monster. It still struck Leon like whiplash when he could get so slutty and then soft and affectionate at the snap of a finger.

. . . Shuuichi. He was still in heat, right? He feels bad about not being with him in his nest. Shuuichi insisted he didn't need it since he had his medicine but no one has seen him for days. The same applies to Rantarou, he knows the other just came back from a trip overseas but he usually greets them as soon as possible. . . He doesn't want to intrude on either of them but he can't help but worry.

The brush of fingertips against his forehead and then Kaito’s warm lips brings Leon back to reality where he finds Kaito is looking back at him with a concerned expression.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m worried about them.” He uselessly sighs, making a few vague motions with his hand. Kaito strokes his hair once more before shifting onto his backside while holding Leon close to his chest. Leon makes a small yelp in surprise as he finds his face pressed to Kaito’s chest. His partner gently strokes his hair at the nape of his neck and kisses his forehead before resting an arm behind his head.

“I am too, but, we kinda have some time to kill before we can clean up and look for them. . ." Leon easily catches on to what Kaito is referring to and lets out a loud sigh. He leans forward, gently kissing Kaito’s neck and rests his head on the other’s pecs. He’s lucky his chest is so soft and plush.

 

* * *

 

There was so much regret when the two of them arrived at Shuuichi’s dorm room.

The door was not properly closed, so the heavy smell of an Omega in heat was filtering into the hallway. Various passing students had the bottom half of their faces covered with their tops or face masks in an attempt to block the smell but it was seeping into everything. If they were unlucky enough maybe the smell could trigger some ruts and heats. Not to mention the RAs going into a panic about trying to figure out the proper procedures on how to handle this.

Still, there didn't seem to be any signs of a forced entry, so to their relief, it didn't look like Shuuichi was kidnapped. That’s the last thing they need to worry about since the whole. . . incident. . .

“It must have been bad if he left the dorm in a state like this. . .” Leon mutters. Kaito uncomfortably grunts, he shoves his hands into his pockets and before he can stop himself he releases a guttural growl at some other Alpha lingering around Shuuichi’s doorway. Thankfully, they quickly flee with their tail between their legs the moment they realize the Alpha bonded to the Omega was present.

Leon takes Kaito by his arm, leading him away while releasing the familiar and welcoming smell of his pheromones into the air to help calm him. Being a distance from the source of the smell and being pulled into Leon’s arms helps ground him. Kaito eagerly presses his face into Leon’s neck, taking deep breaths of that smell he loved so much, and Leon gently secures his arms around Kaito’s body.

Together, they fall to the floor. Leon’s back pressed against the wall with Kaito’s body huddled close to his body. He gently rubs Kaito’s backside between soothing words, doing everything he can to calm him down. Soon enough, Kaito’s trembling stops but he doesn't move. Leon continues to stroke his backside while he glances over the nameplates attached to the doors in the hallway. They just escaped the S section where Shuuichi’s room was located and now somewhere closer to the front of the male dorms. Somewhere where Rantarou’s room is.

He gives Kaito a few more moments to recover before helping him back to his feet and leading him in the direction of Rantarou’s dorm room. Outside the door, they find a ring of keys -- somehow not stolen -- and its quickly identified as Shuuichi’s due to the familiar small oval shaped gems attached to the keys -- peridot for Rantarou, ruby for Leon, amethyst for Kaito and sapphire for Shuuichi himself.

“He really must be out of it.” Leon mumbles with worry. Shuuichi was the kind of person that had a panic attack if he misplaced anything he owned as he was very particular about his belongings. Leon flips the keyring to Rantarou’s key and unlocks the door to be greeted with the smell of . . . regret.

There’s a strong homely smell coming from the room -- home cooked bread and green tea -- but it's almost rivaled by the heavy and insane smell of sex and sweat. A loud muffled moan, delirious pleading comes from Rantarou’s living quarters, telling the two of them where the two are located.

Leon ushers him into the dorm, locking the door behind them but Kaito’s face twitches uncomfortably and he clenches his fists. There’s two. . . _Two Omegas in here_ . That means Rantarou is an Omega and he never told _any of them_ about this. Didn't he tell the two of them it’s okay to tell him anything and find him if they need help? So why the hell . . . why the hell didn't they _tell him it was this bad_?!

Angry -- or perhaps it was more of him feeling betrayed in a sense -- and aroused by the sounds of Shuuichi crying out, he throws his jacket to the floor and hastily unbuttons his shirt as he kicks off his slippers. Leon fumbles to collect the abandoned clothes and by the time Kaito makes it to the living quarters, he kicks the door open, wearing nothing but his black briefs with the red star pattern. Rantarou immediately gets on the defensive, snarling and using his own body as a shield to protect the completely delusional Shuuichi.

“You dirty _sluts_.” Kaito snarls. Shuuichi whimpers softly, and under normal circumstances, Rantarou would have as well, but so aggressive and horny, he had no intention to bow down to anyone. “Trying to hide the fact you were an Omega from me and then fucking Shuuichi into this. . . this mess!” He motions to Shuuichi’s utterly debauched state -- a silky black blindfold was around his eyes, his torso bound in a modified heavy elbow harness, his arms behind his back and his trembling legs bound in a way that exposed his his well used hole that overflowed with cum. Hell, his entire body was covered in cum, from his stomach to his hair. In addition to this, his body was littered with multiple bites and dark bruising handprints but Kaito didn't need to look into his eyes to know Shuuichi was _enjoying_ the rough and humiliating treatment.

“Oh Jesus Christ.” Leon mutters when he walks in on the scene. This was _beyond_ what he was expecting. He knew Rantarou liked to play the role of a dom but this was just _insane_. “How long have you two been at this?” Please let it not be hours. Two Omegas in heat fucking for that long would only exacerbate their heats.

“Several hours.” Rantarou answers without looking in his direction. He was far too busy giving Kaito a glare despite how horny and out of breath he was. Leon screams internally. Yeah. Okay. That wasn't good for anyone. He approaches the bedside with the intention to untie Shuuichi but Rantarou snaps at him like an angry dog, which only makes Kaito lunge for him.

He grabs Rantarou by his wrist and shoulder, shoving him back against the sheets. Rantarou snarls, trying to shake Kaito off but he holds firm and lust becomes evident in his eyes. Working fast, he sinks his teeth into Rantatou’s neck, causing him to moan and dig his nails into Kaito’s shoulder, trying to assert his dominance over the Alpha. He’s hissing and snarling, and thankfully, Leon has managed to unbind Shuuichi’s ankles and lifted him from the bed before Rantarou rolls Kaito onto is back, firmly sitting on his hips.

“As far as I’m concerned,” He reaches behind him, roughly grasping Kaito’s cock in his tight grasp. His captive winces and yet a moan slips out of him. “I’m the one running the show here Kaito. If you’re going to take my Shuuichi away from me, then you’re gonna be my toy now!”


	3. Saiwata + Saimota

Leon absconds from the hellish scene in Rantarou’s living quarters as quickly as possible, cradling Shuuichi to his chest to the best of his abilities. He takes the poor dazed boy to the nearby bathroom and begins to work on undoing his bindings once settling him in the tub -- which is a bit unorthodox but given the situation no one is really going to care. Undoing the knots is a bit complicated for his short nails -- why did he cut them recently? JESUS --  but he manages to pull through while whispering soft words of comfort to his disconnected partner. And with the blindfold finally gone he finds Shuuichi’s golden eyes to be just a tad hazy and confused.

“K-Kuwata-kun. . .” He mumbles in a daze. Leon gently strokes his cheek and Shuuichi whines softly, leaning into the touch but he’s looking around the bathroom in confusion.

“Right now, you and Rantarou can't be so close because of your heats.” Leon begins softly, stroking Shuuichi’s face like he loves. “It’s making it worse and way more intense for the both of you.” Shuuichi seems to register the words but is obviously disappointed. Leon leans forward and kisses his forehead which makes a soft smile appear on Shuuichi’s face. “Let’s get you cleaned up, alright?”

Shuuichi is clearly still lost to subspace so Leon takes care of everything for him, no questions asked. It’s a bit of a job with how hard Rantarou went in his insane lustful daze, but that’s all the more reason why he has to do this. He’s really going to need some ice, that's for sure.

Leon presses soft gentle kisses to Shuuichi’s temple, softly assuring him he is fine and everything is okay. Shuuichi was however still in heat, thus desperate to be touched. His trembling hand grabbed for Leon’s wrist but he always pulled his hand away, softly reminding him they’re in the bathroom to _clean him_ , not make another mess. Shuuichi whines so sadly and it takes everything for Leon to not touch his partner as he wanted.

He instead uses a small bucket he gently pours the warm water of the tub over Shuuichi’s head. The detective softly sighs at the temperature and the feeling of another kiss pressed to his skin. Leon continues to whisper soft praise as he rubs the shampoo into his partner’s hair. The shampoo is washed away and conditioner is rubbed to his hair, while Leon lets it sit, he begins to scrub down Shuuichi’s body

Like always, when he’s relaxed, Shuuichi makes a soft purring like sound and eagerly leans into the other’s touch. He struggles to grab Leon’s hand for a moment but once the other intertwined their fingers together he then turns to him in order to kiss him on his lips. Parting from the kiss, Leon gently rubs his shoulder and kisses his temple before returning to his work, humming softly.

. . .

It takes a while, but Shuuichi is finally cleaned up and smelling like clean lemongrass. Smiling softly, Leon gently guides Shuuichi out of the tub and helps him sit down on the toilet seat. He grabs a nearby folded towel from the counter and proceeds to floof him with the cloth. He gently squishies Shuuichi’s cheeks with the soft material; again, Shuuichi purrs as he accepts the treatment, his golden eyes shining with warmth and love. Leon smiles back, pressing a soft kiss to Shuuichi’s temple, and continues to dry off his partner. His movements are all careful and tender to further avoid bringing harm to Shuuichi. . . and embarrassed, he tries to pointedly ignore the other’s boner as his heat continues to burn.

Once he finds Shuuichi sufficiently dried off, Leon grabs the pristine white bathrobe hanging on a hook on the bathroom door. He easily slips it onto Shuuichi’s thin body, ties the robe close around his waist and lifts the smaller male into his arms. Shuuichi blushes, his shaking fingers clutching Leon’s chest.

“K-Kuwata-kun? W-What are you doing?”

“We’re gonna head back to my room for a bit, alright?”  Blushing, Shuuichi nods his head and presses his face to Leon’s neck. Humming softly once again, Leon releases his pheromones into the air, further soothing the in heat Omega.

 

* * *

 

Arriving in his room, Leon gently places Shuuichi on the bed. And jesus, he looks beautiful. . .  His hair fanned out on the pillow, his plump red lips parted, his golden eyes full of love, lust and adoration and his pretty thin legs pressed together.

“God. . . Shuuichi. . .” He whispers softly, crawling down on all fours to softly kiss the other. Shuuichi moans softly, placing his hands on the other’s strong shoulders. Leon brings his hand to Shuuichi’s cheek, gently stroking and rubbing the skin. He moans softly, relishing in the soft touch. It feels so good. A wonderful contrast from how Rantarou treated him, not that he disliked that, but he adores having soft, romantic and intimate sex with his partners too. . .

Leon is. . .he’s really great with that. . .

Parting from the kiss Shuuichi nuzzles the underside of Leon’s chin, mewling softly, and his partner kisses his forehead while his fingers glide down his warm pretty legs. Shuuichi whimpers at the feeling, shyly parting his legs however, Leon lowers himself down onto the spot next to him on the bed, gently cradling him from behind. He feels Leon’s hand gliding over his hip before sliding lower to firmly, but gently, grasp his cock.

Biting his lip, the detective pressed his face to his pillow in an attempt to muffle his sounds, to which Leon chuckles.

“C’mon Shuuichi, I love it when you make sounds. . .” Leon gently presses his lips to the skin of the other’s neck causing Shuuichi lets out yet another whimper. Leon gives the shell of his ear a kiss, happily praising the other for letting his pretty voice out. Leon then slides his fingers into Shuuichi’s mouth, the detective wraps his tongue around the digits, moaning softly.

His fingers firmly wraps around Shuuichi’s leaking cock, gently pumping the warm flesh with his rough and calloused hands. Fingertips pressed against the slit, eagerly gathering up the slick liquid as it dribbles from the head of the leaking cock. He presses another kiss to Shuuichi’s neck upon hearing the other whines while he rubs the liquid over the length of his cock, allowing his hand to move in a nice slow pace with ease.

Shuuichi can't help but whine and moan around Leon’s thick fingers. A familiar warm feeling bubbles up inside him and he’s so weak to his lover. Leon can't help but grin. Shuuichi is such a pretty boy but he’s even more so when he falls apart at the hands of a lover. It’s makes him so hard and he would love to hotdog the other male’s ass, but right now, it’s all about Shuuichi and his needs.

Leon gently pulls his fingers from Shuuichi’s mouth, long trails of saliva connecting to the boy’s lips, before rolling Shuuichi onto his backside. Shuuichi looks up to Leon with hazy eye, his legs spread open and his hole leaking in anticipation. With a soft kiss to his lips, one hand continues to carefully jerk Shuuichi’s leaking cock while the saliva covered fingers gently prod his hole.

Leon pushes his fingers inside Shuuichi’s leaking hole, watching the other’s reactions to ensure he wasn't hurting him. He was greeted with the sight of Shuuichi squirming against the sheets, softly crying out. Pushing deeper into the boy, Shuuichi eagerly rolled his hips, pushing back and moaning with need. The sight of the detective so needy and desperate to be touch was such a pretty sight to him. . .

The way his golden eyes looked up at him with tears in the corner, his mouth hangs open as drool trails down his chin. God. He’s so adorable even like this. . . Again and again, Leon kisses his face as he coaxes him over the edge, his fingers easily finding his prostate and simply rubbing against it and praising him for responding so well.

Moaning, Shuuichi feels absolutely embarrassing that Leon taking him apart so easily with just his fingers but he loves it. He loves Leon so much. Shuuichi’s trembling arms wrap around Leon’s neck to pull him down for an open mouth kiss. His partner happily returns the gesture while his fingers wrap around Shuuichi’s hard, warm and leaking cock.

Leon jerks him off with firm and confident strokes, eliciting all sorts of heavy and perverse sounds from the Omega. Shuuichi tries his best to meet Leon’s strokes with enthusiastic rocking of his hips, but so tired and sore he’s not able to do it. Regardless, his lover gently kisses his skin, rewarding him for his attempts. With a soft cry, Shuuichi cums, covering Leon’s hand and his stomach with cum.

Shuuichi finds himself exhausted and drifting sleep. He feels Leon’s lip on his skin, gently kiss him and his fingers softly stroking him, praising him into a peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

Shuuichi awakens sometime later to the feeling of someone gently touching his hair -- a soft ‘merp’ like sound escapes him -- and he cracks his eye open. He finds Kaito sitting on the edge of the bed, his beautiful lavender eyes filled with love and lust. Kaito pulls the sheets from Shuuichi’s body, gently -- yet firmly -- rolls him onto his backside. The powerful scent of the Alpha above him makes him follow through with the order without hesitation and he lets his hands limply lay on the pillow beside his head to show his submissive nature to his beloved. Kaito licks his lips, eagerly drinking in the sight before him.

God. Shuuichi looks so good like this. So needy and eager for him with just one look. Does he know? Does he know how much he loves him and how much he thinks of him everyday? His lips aggressively mash against Shuuichi’s, eagerly kissing the other while his hands holds his partner down to the bed by his hips. Shuuichi brings his arms up to Kaito’s neck, dragging him in for kiss after kiss that grew soft and tender with each one they shared.

Shuuichi gazed into Kaito’s eyes with the most loving expression the other has witnessed. It warmed Kaito to his very core. He wraps his arms around Shuuichi’s thin waist, pulling him closer for a rather affectionate cuddle. He would have loved to knot him, but after the rough experience with Rantarou it would be better to help him relax, just like Leon pointed out. He also seems to be in control of his thought process for the moment so now would be the best time to build a nest and cuddle him until the heat kicked in again. Kaito strolled over to Leon’s closet and dresser, pulling out some shirts, spare sheets, pillows and even some jackets.

Unexpectedly, he finds his own jacket in there. . . Well, that explains where one of them went. 

Returning to the bedside, Shuuichi eagerly accepts the pile of clothes and pulls on Kaito’s cosmic jacket without a second thought. Goddamn. Why is his boyfriend so cute? He looks absolutely adorable wearing only his jacket.

Regardless, now that he has supplies, Shuuichi begins building his nest. He arranges the pillows in a circular formation and drape the thin bed sheet over the mound of pillows. In the center he lines the walls with Leon’s clothes and then throws a bunch of sheets in the center before draping the comforter on top, creating a dome like shape. He eagerly slides inside his little nest and snuggles up under the sheets and presses his face into the pillow, taking in the familiar scent of both Leon and Kaito.

He felt a little disappointed that there was nothing of Rantarou but Kaito resolved that when he climbed into the nest with the robe Leon dressed him in earlier. Shuuichi eagerly takes the robe and pressed his face into the fabric, breathing in the other Omega’s scent. Kaito smiles fondly, his hand carefully reaching out to stroke Shuuichi’s hair.

“God, you’re so fucking adorable Shuuichi. . .” Kaito grins. He leans forward, kissing his partner’s forehead. The young man in question giggles with absolute joy.

. . .

Kaito wasnt sure how long it would be before his partner's heat would kick in again, but until that time he would happily keep him company. Thankfully, Shuuichi was quick to drift to sleep again, happily snuggling up to him. With a smile, Kaito kisses the crown of his head before carefully moving to his neck to take in the sweet scent the the other's glands were giving off. He lets out a happy exhale of air and looks at Shuuichi with a serious expression. Honestly, after that brief scare he had when he found his dorm abandoned with the door wide open, he's genuinely happy to see that nothing bad happened to him. . . After that horrible incident months back he knew with absolute certainty he never wanted to see Shuuichi hurt ever again. And this feeling was only intensified to see him in such a vulnerable state.

He loves Shuuichi so much. He would do anything to protect him and any of his lovers. He makes this silence promise by pressing one more kiss to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally kaito was gonna bang shuu but after how rough amami was that was dumb  
> so yall get cuddles and soft shit
> 
> also the smell of amamis stuff is different than the smell of someone in heat, which was what made their heats worse


	4. Kaimamiwama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk how to write ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kaito learned, perhaps a bit too late, that Rantarou was unbelievably aggressive in his heat. He hasnt seen Rantarou get as aggressive as this, barring a few occasions, and he’s not entirely sure how to feel about this. It’s kinda hot but also concerning. 

Rantarou’s nails dig into the skin of his shoulders as he eagerly slams his hips against Kaito’s lap as he took his cock again and again. It was pretty hot to watch Rantarou’s tongue lull out of his mouth and his eyes roll back into his head but, he was going to literally kill him at this rate. He couldn't control the flow of sex and he had knotted Rantarou a few times already but he just. . . he just kept coming for more and more without even pausing!

How much would he need to be satisfied?!

Rantarou suddenly slams his hips down, taking Kaito’s knot once more. He moans loudly, like a bitch in heat, his nails scratching at Kaito’s skin. He slumps against Kaito’s chest, and for a moment he thinks its over, but he refuses to end like that.

Truthfully, Rantarou despises this aspect of himself. He genuinely love his partners with such a beautiful passion but he  _ hates _ the monster he becomes during a heat. He could never forgive himself if one of his partners got hurt because of him. Christ he’s so scared of himself in this state he couldn’t even bring himself to warn Kaito. He thought he could make it through this just fine in his own like before. . . but that made everything worse now that he has partners he can rely on!

His lips mash against Kaito’s, hoping he can somehow convey how much he genuinely loves him. But that desire to share that love falls apart in seconds and he aggressively kisses him instead.

Thankfully, a savior comes in the form of Leon. Rantarou isn’t sure what he’s saying. He just knows he can smell Shuuichi in him. A growl escapes the back of this throat and he tries to lunge for the other but Kaito catches him off guard by firmly placing his hands on his hips, keeping him on his cock. A surprised but erotic moan escapes him as he’s shoved to the base of Kaito’s cock and he wraps his arms around him. A whimper escapes him as his round, cum filled stomach presses against Kaito’s chest.

With Leon looming over him and Kaito holding him down, he strangely feels meeker than before. Leon is whispering in his ear, his hot breath tickling his skin as his fingers slide into his stuffed ass, gently stretching him open further. He’s about to complain. Order Leon to shove his cock in and stop playing with him when he feels something coil around his wrists.

“What are you doing?!” He snarls.  “I want to touch! I’m in control!”

“I don’t think so.” Kaito grunts, grabbing Rantarou’s hair at the back of his head. A soft whimper escapes, causing a grin to stretch across Kaito’s face. “It’s time for Leon and myself to have some fun and put a cock slut like you into place. Besides, you’re the slut that wants to be double teamed, right?”

He. . . For some reason he really wasn't expecting something like this to happen. And god he really wants it. Another pathetic whimper escapes but he tries to struggle to no avail. Leon was well built from his years of baseball, just as Kaito was from astronaut training. He was nowhere as well built as they were and he didn’t want to admit he was getting tired from all the sex. . .!

He huffs and still tries to struggle as Kaito pulls out of him, giving Leon the chance to slide his fingers inside him, only to softly whimper in return. It felt good. It felt really good to have Leon’s fat digits inside him. Sloshing the cum around as he searched for his prostate. Unfortunate for him, his partners know his body far to well. 

Leon finds exactly what he’s looking for all too easily, his index and middle finger presses against the bundle of nerves and Rantarou trembles in Kaito’s arms. In the process of being furiously finger fucked, cum is sliding out of his ass and dripping onto Kaito’s legs. 

His fingers desperately trying to grab something as Kaito holds his hips in place for Leon to continue his work but it’s no use. His desperate attempts to escape his punishment by kicking and squirming is completely useless. Leon’s fingers incessantly push against his prostate, rubbing against his prostate and driving him wild. A pathetic helpless, yet eager, whine escapes his lips as Kaito mashes their mouths together. His tongue slides into his mouth, exploring every bit he could and sucked on Rantaoru’s tongue. 

Then, Leon stops moving. Rantarou furrows his brows in irritation. Goddamnit! How could he do that to him!? He was so close! He’s about to turn around to shout and demand he continue where he left off but Kaito’s strong hands grabs his cheeks to keep his head in place.

“Don't act like you aren't enjoying it.” Kaito grins. Rantarou huffs, forcing himself to look away from Kaito’s smug expression. Kaito grabs him by his hair, pulling him closer to drag his tongue down his neck. “Just admit your a slut and Leon will let you cum.” 

“It’s really easy hon,” Leon coos, his voice sounding so irresistibly honey sweet. “Just tell us how much you love cock. I bet you’d love the idea of the two of us fucking you into submission like the slut you are, right?” Rantarou squeezes his eyes shut, whimpering. Of course he would! He thinks about it so much! He’s already had Shuuichi fuck him while he choked on Kaito’s cock. . . b-but he’s always fantasized about taking two cocks at once.

He doesn't want to throw away his power. He wants to take control of this entire situation. . . but he wants to be fucked. He wants to cum! So, he crumbles.

“Fuck me! Fuck me like the slut I am!” He demands. His partners chuckle in return, making him feel so much smaller and submissive. Leon gently kisses his neck, causing him to shiver and whine. Kaito, on the other hand, mashes their lips together once more, providing a nice distraction for Leon to slide his cock into his needy hole. He moans into the kiss, his fingers desperately trying to grab onto something. 

Kaito pulls back, gazing into Rantarou’s eyes with fondness despite how messy he looked at the moment, his eye hooded and filled with lust, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as drool fell from his lips.

“Gorgeous. . .” Kaito whispers in awe. Rantarou can't help the whimper that escapes in response. He chuckles once more, a smug look on his face. “You really are adorable when you let this submissive side out.” Any attempt to argue and reinstate his power immediately dies as Leon rocks his hips forward, slamming against his prostate. However, all that comes out is a weak yelp of surprise that quickly warps into a moan. 

Even after riding Kaito’s cock fo so long, he’s still so tight. The walls of his ass clench tightly around Leon’s cock, desperately trying to reach the goal he desired. His efforts to rock back on Leon’s cock is proven to be pointless as Kaito continues to hold his by his hips, keeping him steady as Leon pounds his prostate. It doesn't take long for him to cum with him so close to the edge before, he lets out a loud desperate wine as he ends up covering his and Kaito’s stomach in spunk.

“I bet you're ready to be fucked like the slut you are.” Kaito growls. “Fucking yourself on that slutty twelve inch dildo when were not around must have prepared you.” Rantarou blushes at the mention of that dildo. That stupid accursed 12 inch dildo in his nightstand. They have no reason to bring that up! Especially now! He tries to hide his face but Kaito keeps him still once more. “Now, now, don't hide your face from me. I want to see the expression on your face the moment my cock gets inside that slutty hole.”

Leon assists with that effort by placing a hand on Rantarou’s hip and using his other hand to feed Kaito’s girthy cock into his stuffed ass with a wet sound as cum escaped. The feeling of the two cocks rub against each other inside his tight ass, created a mind numbing sensation to shoot through his body, completely destroying any further attempts to seize control. It just felt as if he was losing his mind, like he was nothing but all these incense feelings.

“Christ, you’re so tight. . .” Leon groans. He presses his chest to Rantarou’s backside, squishing him against Kaito’s chest. Leon eagerly meet Kaito’s lips for a chaste kiss before the other instructed him to move in reverse of his motions. Rantarou whines, drool and sweat falling down his face as his ass clamped down on the two cocks like a vice, his body more or less running on autopilot at the present moment. Louder and louder, his moans were out of control and right in Kaito’s ear.

His ass was a blowing red from the slapping of hips, his hole plugged with two cocks but still leaking cum and preum that dribbed onto his thighs. Tears may have been falling from his eyes but his eyes were clearly glazed over with lust and desire for  _ more _ . Being destroyed by his lovers was just . . . so incredible and so intense. He’s dying. He’s going to die from how good it feels! Haaa. . . ! B-But he can't bring himself to beg them to stop! He wants it so badly!!

The whining, begging and mindless rambles along with the wet sounds of Rantarou’s ass being utterly destroyed bring the two of them to the edge in record time. Leon pulls out as he feels the knot at the base of Kaito’s cock inflate. It wouldn't be much fun if he got trapped in there with the knot at his full size. Instead, he begins to furiously masturbate, and in return all Rantarou can make is a weak moan of happiness the moment his hot cum spills all over his backside.

Now that Kaito didn't have to work in time with Leon his trusting became even wilder and relentless. The sight of Leon kissing Rantarou, who weakly responded as his cock bounced against his stomach, leaking all over himself pushes him closer to his edge. His nails dig into Rantarou’s hips as he pulls the in heat Omega onto his knot and rocks his hips to ensure the other was locked into place. Again, Rantarou weakly whines and softly whimpers in response. Leon carefully eases him back onto Kaito’s chest and, for the first time in several long hours, he was sufficiently exhausted and sank into a deep sleep.

Kaito lets out a loud exhale of relief, reclining against the headboard while cradling Rantarou to his chest. Leon lays down beside him, wrapping an arm around his two partners. He gives Kaito’s shoulder a comforting pat before smiling. 

“Hey, when the knot goes down why don’t you pay Shuuichi a visit? I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you and I’ll clean up Rantarou, alright?” Kaito furrows his brows.

“Are you sure about that? I mean, shouldn’t I help clean up?” Leon waves off his question and reached over to ruffle Rantarou’s sweaty green hair.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve been here for hours. Besides, I can’t knot them. The least I can do is help clean and make sure they’re comfortable and happy.” Kaito means forward and presses an affectionate kiss to Leon’s forehead.

“Hey, you do so much more for them -- for all of us -- than just that Leon. You’re an incredible person, alright?” Leon blushes just a bit before pressing his face against the pillow he’s resting on but Kaito can see the faintest hint of a smile on his flustered face.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [strongbad voice] ITS OVER

Rantarou Amami is ready to die.

What the hell is wrong with him? Oh right. Some SHITTY GENETICS from his SHITTY DAD. Fucking hell. No matter where he goes that man is ruining his life one way or another. This time making him a destructive, self centered and needy Omega BITCH!!

He hates these traits not only because they potentially put his partners in danger but because they make him act like _him_! The thought of that make him sick to his stomach. He doesn't want to be like his dad in any capability!

But those thoughts continue to haunt him. He had only seen Shuuichi once after he finally got out of his heat and seeing his beloved covered in so many bandages to hide the bites and bruises he left absolutely disgusted himself. Kaito was right. He should have said something. Something better to prepare for his heat.

A soft whimper escapes Rantarou as he presses his face to his pillow once more from within his poorly made nest as he tries to hide from the world. Lost so deep in his little world he failed to realise that the door to his dorm just unlocked. Quiet footsteps pad to the edge of the bed and there stands Shuuichi with a concerned expression. His hand carefully reaches out, gently stroking Rantarou’s hair, only for his partner to flinch. Shuuichi quickly withdraws his hand, looking rather awkward.

“Love. . . are you alright?” Rantarou whines, unable to look Shuuichi in the eye he proceeds to roll onto his side, away from him. Shuuichi tried not to look hurt. Which was rather hard for him. He supposes he only has himself to blame for being so annoying and needy during his heat. “Would you like to hug Pig?” Shuuichi offers, looking around for Rantarou’s beloved stuffed bear. . . but the only response he gets is Rantarou letting out a loud wail of despair before shoving his face deeper into his pillow.

It’s not until Shuuichi gets close to the human sized bear at the other end of Rantarou’s bed does he understand why. There’s a giant tear in Pig’s stomach. He never expected this. Rantarou loved Pig so dearly. It was a loving gift from Leon and it was a great source of comfort to him. . .

“I-I . . .I can fix him!” Shuuichi blurts out. Which is a possibility. No guarantee but he can't handle seeing Rantarou so sad, even if he burdened him during his heat. Thankfully, Rantarou perks his head up and gives him a pleading expression. Suddenly on the spot, Shuuichi hastily leaves the dorm to run back to his and collect the sewing kit his aunt gifted him. She taught him the basics because she believed everyone should have some basic idea how to sew in an emergency. He hoped what knowledge he had could help until he got help from the SHSL Seamstress on campus or perhaps even Shirogane.

When he returns to Rantarou’s dorm he finds his partner wrapped up in his bed sheets and facedown on the floor in despair. Shuuichi can only awkwardly pat him on the head and Rantarou looks back with that sad little pout. Okay. So maybe Rantarou isn’t mad at him. . . maybe he’s just really upset over Pig. . . Nevertheless, Shuuichi approaches the stuffed bear and opens up his sewing kit. He threads white string through the eye of the needle and gets to work.

. . .

The job isn’t perfect, he’s no expert after all, but it looks passing. At least from a distance it would look properly repaired. He would certainly need to get an expert’s advice or help to make sure it was properly fixed but he’s sure he did a good enough job because Rantarou excitedly wraps his arms around his torso and drags him in for an affectionate kiss to his cheek.

Rantarou then proceeded to flop onto Pig’s plush stomach and nuzzled the bear’s soft material. Shuuichi smiles just a bit before he slowly made his move to lay beside him on Pig. His hand gently rests on top of Rantarou’s as he gazes upon his partner so fondly. He blushes in return and hastily looks away but he holds onto Shuuichi’s hand.

“Haha. . . why are you looking at me like that after I was so rough with you. . .?” He questions. Shuuichi blinks, finally realizing what the problem was. He slides even closer. Close enough that he could softly press his lips to Rantarou’s. He blinks, looking rather confused to why Shuuichi would be so affectionate with him.

“Because I love you Rantarou.” Shuuichi smiles. And like always, Rantarou wants to grab at his chest because his partner is absolutely adorable. “I don't mind the rough treatment. It’s . .. kinda hot,” He sheepishly mumbles. “B-Besides, nothing bad happened--”

“Maybe this time,” Rantarou urgently interrupts. “What about next time? What if I want control myself and I hurt you! O-Or break something! If I hurt you I’d never forgive myself!”

“And you won't.” Shuuichi gently assures. “Now that we know about your situation we can prepare. We’re already looking for advice on how to handle your aggressive nature for your next heat. You’re not a bad person because of how your heat makes you react. . .” Rantarou wanted to argue that, point out that he had no way of knowing if that was true or not but he knew Shuuichi would be ready and willing to argue against him for hours on end to make his point.

**BANG**

Both Omegas jump at the sound of the dorm’s door flies open and smashes into the wall. The sound is immediately followed by a familiar voice triumphantly shouting: “My Alpha senses are tingling!”  
  
“You mean the same sense you thought meant you were hungry?” Leon questions in a deadpan tone.

“S-Shut up Leon!” Kaito shouts, hurring into the sleeping area of the dorm to locate the two Omegas. Behind him Leon rolls his eyes as he shuts the door and follows after him. Kaito quickly locates the two of them and throws himself onto Pig as well, somehow landing between the two of them without crushing either of them.

Kaito wraps his arms around the two of them, pulling them in for a nice tight hug. He presses a kiss to both of their foreheads and affectionately rubs their shoulders. Shuuichi breaks into a wide smile and hugs Kaito as tightly as he could, while nuzzling his side. Rantarou hesitantly smiles, which grows wider when Leon joins the cuddle pile with a sheet from the bed. He kisses Rantarou on the back of his neck and wraps his arms around him.

Its a strange feeling to be surrounded by lovers that are still willing to accept him after seeing what a selfish monster he is in heat but. . . He’s truly happy all the same.


End file.
